Research shows that U.S. Latinas, particularly recent immigrants, are more likely to be diagnosed and die from cervical cancer in comparison to White women. Previous investigations describing barriers and processes behind Latina health-seeking behavior has been qualitative in nature. These studies offer insight into the barriers that Latinas face in attaining health services but do not outline the extent or magnitude of their influence. Moreover, many of the available theories designed to explain correlates of health seeking behavior were developed with White populations and may not be applicable to Latinas because they do not consider the effects of culture. The present study is designed to address these limitations by using constructs from two stage models and providing a rigorous investigation of the relation among perceived vulnerability, subjective norms, self-efficacy, processes of change, fear/worry of cervical cancer, knowledge, acculturation and cultural factors with precautionary behaviors. Interviews will be conducted with 200 Latinas living in North Carolina. The goals of this study are to: 1) examine the robustness of a stage theory model in predicting intent to get screened (outcome 1) and scheduled an appt. to get screened (outcome 2) and, 2) evaluate the role of culture in mediating the relation between model and outcome variable. Results will show the extent to which cultural factors and acculturation are associated with risk perceptions and processes of change and their role in predicting precautionary behavior. The findings from the current study will inform intervention researchers in developing appropriate educational and intervention message for Latinas.